Angel With A Shotgun
by mannoo
Summary: So many secrets...So little time... Will they ever be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N=Hello again :) This story kind of of just came to me and I had to write it. I really hope you like it. Review if you want another chapter please. :) I love you all

* * *

He was staring at me with the most disgusting expression I had ever seen. He had an expression of pleasure on his face as he eyed my wounds. It was clear he was enjoying seeing my blood all over my body "_Hermione Granger"_ he hissed.

"_I have heard great things about you. They say you're the smartest witch of your age. It's a shame that you're a Mudblood. You could have done great things" _he said, his lips forming into a smirk.

I looked around the dark room. The room was surrounded with death eaters, all of them listening to Voldemort closely.

I coughed up some blood and smiled lazily, showing my bloody teeth "you've done your homework…_my lord._ I presume you know why I'm here?"

He looked at me curiously, Not at all caring that I had just mocked him. Suddenly he chuckled and got up from his chair. "Yes I know why you are here girl. But I must say that for the brightest witch of your age. You didn't make a bright move by coming here"

I simply continued smiling. Even thought inside I was shaking with pure fear "I'm not naïve. I know you won't just hand me over Harry without something in return"

Voldemort walked towards me slowly. He sighed and raised his hand, placing it on my waist, drawing small circles. My breath hitched. This was making me physically ill. No! Focus Hermione. "Now, my dear. I truly want to know what you could have to offer me that would make me hand you over my most wanted enemy"

I glared at him slightly. Trying to tell him with my eyes to take his hands off of me. But he just smiled cruelly at me in return. "Well" I started "We both know that the second I stepped in here I had no hope of getting out. First I will offer you my alliance. I will help you stay hidden from the order and Dumbledore."

Voldemort laughed and removed his hand from my waist "What makes you think that I have any need for you Mudblood?

I swallowed nervously "I'm smart and it never hurts to have smart people around... Anyway, that's not where my offer ends. You know that we've been hunting your Horcruxes. " his eyes flashed " I know another way besides Horcruxes that can give you immortality. I'm sure you're heard of it. The ring of Tempus"

"Yes I have heard of it" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously "It has been lost for more than 900 years"

"It has" I agreed "But believe it or not I have found it. And I'll trade it with you for Harry"

A few gasps were heard from the death eaters who had clearly heard about the ring before. Voldemort merely raised his eyebrow " You expect me to believe that the most sought for ring in all of the world is in your possession?"

"Do you think I would come here if it wasn't?"

There was a couple of moments of silence before Voldemort broke it "Where is it?"

I shook my head. "Let Harry go and I'll give you the ring"

It seemed that his patience was up because he raised his hand and backhanded me. Hard. My head turned completely from the force of it. I fought my tears and willed myself to look back at him "I won't give you a damn thing until you let Harry go. I've made my offer. Now you can make your choice _R__iddle" _

As soon as I said his name he hit me again, this time with much more force, making me fall to the ground. I felt like I could see the stars. My left cheek was already starting to bruise. I could feel it. Unfortunately he didn't stop there. He grabbed the back of my neck and raised me from the ground. He leaned in and brought his face to my ear "Don't test me mudblood. You won't like how I react. Now this is your last chance. Tell me were the ring is!"

My heart skipped a beat at his frightening voice. But I stood strong and kept my mouth shut "Alright than" he whispered "You asked for it"

He let go of me and I instantly sank to the ground "Take this filth to her dear Potter." he ordered one of his death eaters. "I will deal with them tomorrow"

The last thing I saw before I fell into darkness was a pair of red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't see anything clearly. The only thing I could make out was that I was in a room, on a bed. The smell of dust was everywhere, making me want to puke. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice "Mudblood" a male voice purred "You're awake"

I nearly rolled my eyes "Avery. I thought your master told you to take me to Harry?" I said weakly "What is he going to do if he finds out you disobeyed him?"

He walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed. I tried to get up and move away but I realize that my hands and my legs were both tied to the bed. Oh great…

"I'm sure he'll understand. He should know that I can't resist such…_delicious_ meat" he replied with a sick grin, his hand moving up my leg. I could feel my entire body fill with rage. I squirmed underneath him.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!"

He gripped my thigh painfully "Shut the fuck up" he hissed "You should be honored a Pureblood is willing to fuck you"

I glared at him "Let me try that again. Get your hand off of me or there will be consequences. I'm warning you Avery"

He gripped my thigh tighter and laughed "What are you going to do Mudblood? I'm going to fuck your pretty little brains out and there is nothing you can do about it…"

I looked at him with a smirk on my face. Suddenly he was thrown across the room. As soon as he hit the wall he fell unconscious on the ground.

"_Eruisti" _I whispered.

With that, all of the ropes tied around me opened. I quickly got up and walked towards Avery. I kicked him in the stomach with force "I forgot to mention I can to wand less magic you pathetic little prick!"

I knew there was no point in trying to go and save Harry. Voldemort wouldn't leave his most prized enemy in an unprotected place. I sighed and grabbed Avery's fallen wand from the ground. I pointed his wand to the wall and wrote "_I'LL BE BACK"_

With that I snapped Avery's wand in two and threw it towards him. I looked around the room one last time before I apparating out of there. I made a quick decision and apparated to the borrow.

When I entered the house I was kind of relieved that no one was downstairs. I only needed to talk to one person anyway. I carefully tip towed towards Ginny's room and opened the door slowly. She was sleeping. The expression on her face wasn't peaceful but I was happy she could sleep. Sleeping wasn't something I had time for anymore. But I was glad that she did. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her softly. Her eyes opened instantly. She was just about to scream but as soon as she recognized my face she gasped and sat up. "Hermione!" she said happily

"Shh Ginny" I quieted her "No one knows I'm here! Be quiet!"

Ginny looked at me with confusion and happiness "I haven't seen you in weeks!Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I've been around...I tried to save Harry. I found Voldemort's headquarters. I couldn't get to Harry… ." I said with regret.

Ginny frowned "It's not your fault Hermione. Let me help you. I can help get Harry back!"

I shook my head "You know that's the last thing Harry would have wanted Ginny! He would never have let you put yourself in that kind of danger"

Ginny's expression turned angry "He wouldn't have wanted you in that kind of danger either! You know that."

My eyes hardened "I have this under control Ginny. I just came here to tell you I'm leaving. I'm going to go see one of my…friends. He can help me with something I need"

Ginny's eyes filled with concern "Where are you going? What do you need to get?"

I sighed at her questioning "America. I need a ring of sorts. I'm going to trade it for Harry"

"A ring?"

"A special ring" I corrected. "The most wanted ring in all of the world kind of ring"

Ginny moved to get up "I'm coming with you"

I put my hand on her shoulder quickly, stopping her "No you're not"

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously "You know just because Ron is dead doesn't mean that you have to do everything on your own. I care about Harry too!"

I looked at her with a hurt expression "That was a low blow Ginny"

Ginny sighed "I know. I'm sorry"

I nodded "Be safe. I'll be back soon. Take care of everyone here. bye"

Her eyes filled with tears "Please…let me come with you"

I looked at her with pity. It was a known fact that Ginny was in love with Harry. I wanted to take her with me. I truly did. But Harry was my best friend and if he cared about this witch than she was going to stay safe. I wouldn't let Harry lose anyone else he loved…

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely, looking at her for the last time. Before she could object I apparated away.

* * *

A/N=See? i can update fast. :) please guys REVIEW. I will love you forever :) XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of the Salvatore house with a frown on my face. Trust that dickhead to have one of the largest houses in mystic falls. I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door was opened. And for a moment I actually forgot to breath. He looked even more handsome then the last time I saw him. And…

Oh boy…judging by his angry expression it seemed that he was thinking about the last time he saw me too.

I figured I should say something "Damon..."

I was rudely cut off however "What the _hell _are you doing here Hermione?"

I gulped. He was angry. Maybe too angry. And for the first time in my life I was actually scared of him. Not just because he was angry. That never really scared me. But because underneath all that anger I could see hurt. Damon never really dealt well with that emotion. I didn't mean to hurt him. I loved him. I truly did. I considered him one of my best friends. But at the end of the day I had to do what needed to be done. I had to hurt him to keep him safe.

"I need your help" I answered in a small voice.

My answer seemed to only add to his anger. He took an intimidating step forward. I instantly took a step back. I could see that he was surprised that I was actually scared of him "Why the fuck do you think I would help _you_. You _disappeared _and practically forced me out of England. I have no interest in helping you anymore. Sorry. Have a nice life Hermione"

Tears filled my eyes. Before he could shut the door I quickly spoke up "Fine Damon. Whatever. I didn't come here to _beg _for your forgiveness. The only reason I came here was to get back the ring I gave you. I told you I would collect it one day"

The bastard smirked at me "No can do. Now bye bye"

Tears filled my eyes and his smirk instantly vanished. "Damn It Damon! I need that ring!"

"What the hell do you need it _for?"_

I clenched my fists in anger "None of your bloody business. No give it to me"

Damon pursed his lips "Well, you're not getting anywhere near it unless I find out why you want it."

I was quickly losing my patience. Before he could even blink I took my wand from my wand holder and pointed it at his chest. "I really don't have time for this Damon! Now give me the bloody ring!"

Damon looked down at my wand with a raised eyebrow "You're not going to hurt me"

I pressed the wand more firmly into his chest "No?"

"No" he snarled. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed the wand from my hand. My eyes widened in anger "Give that back!"

He smirked "Let me think about it…No. How about I break it instead?"

"No" I yelled. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself "Please give it back"

Damon looked at me for a few moments before he rolled his eyes "Fine. You'll have it back. But not

Before we have a little chat. Get inside"

"Bastard" I whispered. Knowing perfectly well that he could hear me. I quickly pushed him out of my way and hurried inside.

It was needless to say that the house was beautiful. Of course Damon Salvatore would only have the best I thought bitterly.

I turned around sharply and growled at him "Give me back my damn wand, you arsehole"

"Why do you need that ring?" he growled back "You said it was dangerous for you to keep it with you. Why do you want it now?"

I clenched my jaw "Harry's in danger. If I don't get that bloody ring to vold- you know who soon. He is going to _kill_ _him. I'm begging you_. Just give it to me"

Some of Damon's anger seemed to have vanished. But instead of that anger he could feel worry growing inside of him. "Have you lost your mind? What makes you think that he won't kill you as soon as he gets what he wants?"

"What choice do I have?" I asked desperately

"I don't know. But I'm not going to let you do this. It's suicide!"

A few tears ran down my face. I really couldn't seem to help it. I was too worried about Harry "I don't have anyone anymore! My parents and most of my friends are dead. I can't lose him"

Damon felt his heart twisting painfully at the sight of her tears. He sighed and tossed her wand at her. "Here. Look, I'll help you. You're not…you're not alone"

"So you'll give me my ring?" I asked hopefully

Damon raised an eyebrow "Er no. But I'll help you save harry"

"I don't want your help" I hissed "I can't believe I actually thought _for a minute_ that you'd …ugh. You know what? Forget it. I'm just wasting my time. I'll find another way. I'm leaving"

Before I could move past him Damon grabbed my arm and pushed me back "Your ass is staying here. Until I know for sure that you won't do anything _stupid"_

"Let go of me! I _will not_ stay here while he's probably getting tortured right now!" When he didn't let go I foolishly pointed my wand at him again. He sneered "Really? I _will _snap it this time"

"_Stupif-"_

Suddenly my wand was knocked out of my hand. He growled and tightened his hand around my arm "Sit. Down"

"What's going on here?" a male voice interrupted from behind us "What are you doing Damon?"

Damon turned his head and looked at him, ignoring my struggles "Nothing brother. It doesn't concern you"

I scowled. But suddenly and idea came to me and I fought the urge to smirk. My lower lip began trembling slightly "Please…help me. He's hurting me!"

Damon looked at me with a disbelieving look.

Stefan's expression turned into one of anger and he took a step closer "Let go of her Damon"

Damon rolled his eyes and let go of my arm "Oh please. As if I would ever hurt _her_. She's _lying_"

I glared at him "You were hurting me you dickhead!"

Stefan looked at them with confusion. Who was this girl and why was he talking to his brother as if she had known him for years "Sorry to interrupt but who are you exactly?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy looking for my wand. Damn that bloody thing. Where the hell was it?

"Don't bother" Damon said, looking at me with a smirk "Your wand is probably ashes by now. It fell in the fire place"

_Oh fuck…oh bloody fucking hell… oh bloody fuckin- _

And I'm embarrassed to say that was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

* * *

A/N=Thank you for reading! Please please please please x100000 review! I LOVE them. (puppy dog eyes)

I love you all xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

mannoo


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up with a gasp; her heart was hammering against her chest as she looked around frantically. She quickly sat up as everything came rushing back to her. Harry, Damon, Her wand…_HER WAND!_

Hermione felt hot rage fill her entire body as she saw Damon enter the room "Hey. Are…OW"

Damon, who wasn't ready for the attack was thrown to the ground with Hermione on top of him. Before she could punch him in the nose, he grabbed her hand in a firm grip. He looked at her with equal anger "Don't _ever_ do that again. You have no fucking right to be angry with me. You're the one who came waltzing back into _my_ life and announced you fucking suicide mission. Did you actually think I would help you _kill_ yourself?"

Hermione, who was trying to free her hand from his steel like grip, stilled and looked at him with hatred "You have no bloody idea what I've been through. Believe me, coming here was my last option. And I'm not on a suicide mission you bloody _wanker_. I'm trying to save my friend!"

Damon tightened his grip on her wrist as he glared at her " I don't care if Harry _fucking_ _Potter_ dies, _you're_ the one I want to keep from dying! That idiot should have died years ago!"

Hermione raised her other hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. Taking advantage of his momentarily shock, she freed her wrist from his grip and quickly got up from him. A tear escaped her eye as she ran towards the door.

But then something unexpected happened. She was slammed into an invisible barrier just as she was about to leave the room.

Her brow frowned. She tried again and again but it was no use. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She turned around and looked at Damon who had long since gotten up from the floor "What the hell is this?" she asked in fear

Damon looked back at her with cold eyes "Security measures."

Hermione's expression turned from fear to rage in less than a second "So this is your big plan? You're going to keep me locked up in here so I can't save Harry? You should know, I can break through this spell even without a wand. I just need a couple of days at _most_"

"Really? I don't think so. Not this time. The witch that cast this spell is a _Wiccan_ witch. Their magic is different than yours. At least that's what you told me…"

Hermione's lower lip trembled as her brain processed what he was saying "Why are you doing this?! Is this because I sent you away? I didn't want to! I swear I didn't! I just wanted you to be safe!" she yelled desperately, moving closer to him. "Let me out" she looked into his eyes with a heartbreaking expression " Please"

They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Damon didn't respond, he just continued looking at her with hardened eyes. Hermione raised her hand and placed it on the side of his face " Please" she begged " Damon _please"_

Damon's expression softened at her touch. But the look in his eyes didn't falter "I can't" he responded before super speeding out of the room.

Hermione lowered her hand as tears spilled from her eyes. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Harry…please be ok…"

* * *

Damon sat in front of the fire place with his usual glass of scotch in hand. _Hermione was back._ He frowned at the thought and suddenly a fierce anger bubbled up inside of him, making him throw the glass into the fire place with force.

Stefan looked at his brother with a concerned expression on his face. "Who is she?" he asked, taking a seat next to him.

"She's a nightmare" he answered with a snort. At the look on his brother's face he rolled his eyes "I've known her since she was born. Her father and I were good friends. So after she was born she and I became friend too. But all this was up until two years ago... Before she forced me to leave"

Stefan looked at him with curiosity " How did she _ force you_ to leave?"

Damon looked at his brother warily "She's a witch. She waved her wand around a bit and _BAM_ I was in mystic falls! My lovely hometown" he sighed " I tried to go back…but it was like something was stopping me…a force or whatever the hell you want to call it. So I just…_couldn't"_

"Wow" Stefan exclaimed

"Yeah I know. What a bitch right?"

Stefan shook his head "No I didn't mean it like that. It's just… you must really care for her."

Damon turned his head and glared at his brother "...Shut up Stefan."

" Where is she now?" Stefan asked, completely ignoring him.

"_About_ that" Damon started " She's in my room. Bonnie did a little spell for me. She physically _can't_ come out.

Stefan's eyes widened in anger and shock "You did _what?"_ he yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Damon stood up from the couch angrily "I'm protecting her! That's what I'm doing! Look Stefan, don't get messed up in things you don't understand. Just… give her anything she needs. Food, water, cloths…_anything_. Do you understand?"

Stefan glared at his brother disapprovingly " What you're doing _isn't right _Damon!"

Damon smirked bitterly "It might surprise you but I don't really _give a fuck_"

Stefan sighed heavily as he watched his brother leave the living room. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

Hermione was panicking. This wasn't good. This wasn't _good at all_. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought that Damon would even _consider_ helping her_?_

_Damon_

How could he do this to her? She was Harry's last chance. No one had a chance of saving him but her! The others would try of course but she was the only one with an actual _chance_…

She got up from the ground angrily and made her way to Damon's bed. She lay down slowly and grabbed her head. What had she done to deserve this life?

"Do you need anything?" a voice asked from the door.

Hermione sat up on the bed and looked at him desperately "I need you to let me go"

"That's not gonna happen" Damon answered firmly as he moved closer to her.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and her lips trembled "We were friends. Best friends. How could you do this to me?"

Damon's eyes flashed in anger "You are such a _hypocrite_! Did you forget what _you_ did to me?"

"That was different and you know it! How many more times do I have to apologize for it? I did it to protect you!" she snapped

Damon rolled his eyes "Contrary to what you may believe Hermione, I'm not keeping you here to get some kind of a _revenge_. Believe me I would have been more creative if I did"

"Then why the bloody hell are you doing this?" she asked, her anger visible on her face.

"Because I…I _care_ about you" he answered sincerely, looking directly into her eyes.

The anger in Hermione's eyes turned into sadness. She turned her head and looked away from him. "Just go"

Damon looked at her intensely for a few moments before he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N= Hi:) How are you all doing? Sorry for the very very VERY late update. Life's been really crazy lately. I hope you can forgive me :) Please don't forget to leave a REVIEW. It'll make me SUPER happy! :)

Love,

mannoo


End file.
